Love you, love me
by Premade-apples
Summary: Cool sad, funny, and random short stories of our favorite couple. Get the popcorn ready and 3-D glasses on, its time for another Sasuke and Sakura interlude.
1. Let's say goodbye

**Hey you guys, thanks for being interested in my fic. This story was done today and it took thirty minutes. I was so bored at home today, cause today is a day off at school and work which is very rare. But I went through all the DVD's I have and hey, I saw 'Cowboy Bebop'. I love that show. Well I was watching the last episodes and I heard that song, and it just clicked. This song would go perfect for a Sasuke and Sakura fic. I know its short and a bit drabble-ish but I wanted to post it and… TA-DA it's here. So I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_Been a fool, been a clown_

_Lost my way from up and down_

_And I know, yes I know_

_And I see it in your eyes_

_That you really weren't surprised at me at all_

_Not at all_

_And I know by your smile it's you._

_Don't care for me, don't cry_

_Let's say goodbye, Adieu._

_It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time_

_It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._

_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds_

_High up and in the sky_

_I'm strong and so cold_

_As I stand alone_

_Goodbye, so long, Adieu._

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu._

_My love for you burns deep_

_Inside me, so strong_

_Embers of time we had_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile._

-------------

Emily Bindiger, 'Adieu'

Lyrics by Brian Richy

* * *

"Why are you here?" 

Sasuke's question lingered around the cold, cool air stood dauntingly around them, while the rain echoed off the concrete only to bounce creating a heavenly faded mist below their feet. But the sound of the humming lingered about, loitering within the air itself.

"I'm just out for a stroll," Sakura answered, looking back at him as she said it. She moved gracefully through the harbor, the small click of her heels just blending into the tempo of the slow dying rain fall.

Sasuke was at a standstill, hands at his sides looking refined as ever. After a second or two, he realized that feature still looked familiar, same look from that night years ago. Her eyes were still as radiant as before, the way she had her eyes fixated on him, mixed along with a scent of repugnance and prestige, decisive and collected. Sasuke stepped away from the pillar.

Gravitating towards her figure, he kicked a plank of a used-to-be bench out of his way, sending it skidding across open floor and onto the edge of the docks, falling into the shore.

"Sakura," Sasuke replied, more to himself than anything else.

Sakura stood, feeling compelled to hold on to her umbrella touching each one of the ripples of the handle as if they all held some special purpose. She turned her face to look beyond the horizon watching the rays of sunlight seep through the storm clouds creating a serene atmosphere of bright orange's and pinks while the black clouds subsided. Sakura set aside her umbrella and rang out the remaining water on top. The rays of the setting sun had tinted her eyes to make them have a jade tinge to them. Although her transformation of color was brief, Sasuke decided that jade-Sakura was much more fitting to her character, but just as lovely.

"Are you going to convince me to go back with you?"

"Do you want to come back with me?" she inquired.

She looked then. Her eyes flickered up from the splintered bench before her and settled on him. Tiny ribbons of pink and purple streaming in from the now white clouds that glowed the skies were caught in the green of her eyes, turning them into magical, gleaming crystal balls that he could only hope saw into his future, since that was something he couldn't do for himself.

"You've been following me and my companions,"

"You're getting easier to track down." Sakura smiled lopsided.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

Sakura had set a frown upon her face but never glanced away from him. "I wanted to see you again."

He stayed unfazed by her words, but his heart skipped a beat and it hurt. He sighed, strolling over to her. "Go home Sakura, you have no business here,"

Sakura had a seat on one of the still-existing benches that lined on the sea shore. "I know, Sasuke. But, I don't know what else to do. I've tried, I tried so hard to forget about you and move on, but I can't. I still love you Sasuke-kun." She said straightforwardly. "Besides, it's not like we're delaying anything right now."

A couple leftover wood chips rattled over the floor as Sasuke scooted them beneath some debris with the rounded tip of his shoe.

"Why?" he asked. It was plain and simple. On approaching, he sat next to her watching as the sun began to set.

"Why what?"

"Why is it that you still care?" he asked, having the word 'care' have so much of a significance to it, and so, he refused to use the word 'love' because he knew if he did, he'll convince himself the more a reason to go back with her.

With a light grin, Sakura's head tilted downward and she gazed into the glare of the sun that radiated through the ripples and the waves of a multi-colored ocean.

"You always amused me." Sakura beamed through the rainbows streaking her face. She smiled. And it was the most beautiful piece of art from Mother Nature.

Sasuke chuckled quietly and ran a hand through his spiked up tresses, slightly shaking his head.

"Is that all." He asked bemused.

Sakura laughed. "No, I just said that to get a reaction out of you," she grinned, her attention still on the ocean. "Still, that's just one of the many qualities I love about you."

Inside, he smiled. He always had the liking to her because in truth, she always seemed to amuse him as well.

"Will you come back?" she asked hopefully after the long yet comforting silence.

"No," he answered with a bit more weight pulling down on his heart. His hands rested on the edge of the bench when he pushed himself up and his spine straitened to his full height. "We need to make an official closure, we need to say goodbye."

With a flurry of pink, her head and whipped around to face him, her features all soft and muted and sacred. She glowed right here and now, and Sasuke thought that perhaps it was possible that he could tell her he loved her too.

She stood, but kept her gaze on him as her eyes began to gloss over, hiding the pain behind her eyes. She put a smile on her façade and understood but her mind thought differently.

"Why?" she whimpered, refusing the tears to spill out.

He looked down and smiled, stretching out his right arm and burying his fingers into her locks, pulling her toward him in an embracing hug.

He still remembered the smell of her hair, vanilla- mixed with the mist of the rain moments ago. And the feel, was like soft silk easily going through his fingers.

"Because I need to," he whispered. His lips moved forward lightly pressed against her forehead enjoying the feeling of her skin touching his. The more a reason of needing to be away from her. "It just always looks like I love you from here."

Her eyes widen by a fraction as her tears spilled out onto his chest and her grip on his harori. They stayed that way as if time has stopped and it was eternal.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before letting go of her.

She smiled up at him as her tears resolved.

"Goodbye," she added, "For now."

Sasuke frowned. He knew that's what she'll say. It was typical of her to do so. It was goodbye for now, but perhaps he will see her again. But for now, she would only have to be a memory.

"Yeah," he said, turning away from her and moving toward a darkened dock. "It must be this goddamn setting."

* * *

**There. It's finished, I'm still new to this so be nice. Please review though regardless. I enjoy making new fic's and I would like to continue.**

**Oh and don't sue. I like 'Naruto', and the song 'Adieu' but there not mine. Duh.**

**I love you all.**


	2. That's it

**Alright this is number two. **

**"That's it?!"**

* * *

The clinking and grazing sound of metal hitting against metal were beginning to shed their initial irritating twinge throughout the otherwise silent scene, and eventually just adopted a relaxed sort of natural rhythm.

In fact, the entire forest had picked up something abnormal. There was no overwhelming tension that suffocated the small talk. There were no hidden resentments that threatened bubbling to the surface. All that longed in the forest were a team of three, one asleep snoring to no end, and two bodies that weren't exactly working in harmony but weren't resisting each other either. For once, they were being allowed to just coexist.

Her eyes would occasionally flint up from her task of sharpening her kunai and then stray over to the man who sat across from her. He sat against the tree stump, nonchalant and unconcerned, engrossed with his own thoughts. He never glanced up at her, not once, and in some inexplicable way, that stung worse than any words or glares he could ever fire in her direction.

Looking back to her lap where her kunai pouch rested, she continued to slash a rock onto her kunai and brought it to her lips to blow the debris away.

The stability that resided their silence was an unnerving one, at least for her. Stability was not something she was never too comfortable with. Comfort and familiarity came along with bickering and insults aimed at their asleep companion and the feeling of staying alert for enemy nin's to be near, or embracing themselves with a still quiet of its own.

It's been four years since the last time they've been a team and only five months since they've been reunited. Only member that's been absent from time to time was their very own sensei.

The three figures of a lean, arrogant and yet so self-effacing man, a small, brassy yet caring vixen and of course, the knuckle-head had at one point been lost in their own desires, but since he'd came back, they recently emerged to look like an actual team, that their first priority are each other. Now, as she sat opposite of him, against a boulder, quietly picking the sharp part of the blade, she realized that her shadow had completely disappeared, along with theirs. At this moment, they were seated in the belly of a giant shadow that swallowed up their own and drenched them in grey dimness. The clouds were hanging above and it was starting to get dark. The sunset was tranquil and still, and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with that.

"What the hell did that dobe think he was doing, anyhow?" he subtly asked.

Her eyes immediately darted from her task up to the man perched across from her.

"I mean, I gave him a direct order for the plan to work and he just did whatever he pleased. Just because I've only been here for five months, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing."

It half surprised her that he was actually using real words with whole sentences, but she noticed the bit of change that he went through during his absents.

Sakura listened with one ear as the man continued to summarized the occurrences of earlier that day. The other ear just wafted in the currents that the sound of his voice stirred, the actual words blurring into smooth hums.

"He really could be stupid. You think he would matured by now. We had those guy's cornered, right where we wanted them, and what does the dobe do?"

Of course she knew. Not only had she been there, but she had to listen to the boys bicker and she already heard Naruto relate the whole thing to her. Still, if she hadn't have known it was a rhetorical question, she would have gladly told him 'What?' just so she could hear him tell the story again, just to listen and get a high off of the sound.

"He gives away our position. I swear, he's such an idiot, if it wasn't for your quick planning and my fast reflexes we've would have lost our mission along with our lives."

He smirked some as another clash from rock hitting against metal coming from his direction this time.

And maybe it was the small smile he presented to her for the first time that made her snap, or perhaps it was simply a small headache that was forming from the day's event that rendered her temporarily insane, call it déjà vu if you like, but the woman was suddenly compelled to make a serious announcement.

"I love you," she said. It wasn't so soft that he couldn't hear it, but it wasn't a declaration to the world either. It was just quiet mention of something between Sakura and Sasuke, two bodies allowed to coexist.

He didn't falter any with her statement, but casually continued clashing the rock against his blade.

"I know," he answered evenly.

She waited for a few moments, paused and let the comments sink in and perhaps elaborate on their own. When they apparently had decided not to, she spoke again.

"Is that it?"

He nodded, slightly and slowly. "Yeah, that's it."

And never glanced up at her, not even once, and in some inexplicable way, that stung worse than any words or glares he could ever fire in her direction.

* * *

**Okay, this was written on impulse, and I don't know what came over me to write this, but its good enough for me. And more likely I'll write more of these little drabbles. Now, to tell all, I've decided that I want to write a real story but I don't know how I'm going to present it yet so it will be a while but I'll give more info about it sooner or later. I hope sooner. Well thanks all so much and I give you all much love.**


	3. Her eyes

**Alright, this is a MAJOR LEMMON.**

**And to be honest, this is probably the most laziest works I've ever done. My passion wasn't into it. But can you blame me? I just got back from "Fall Ball" a huge consert with the ever so talented "Scary Kids Scaring Kids" and "Paramore" and "Smashing Pumkins" and all these other dudes, and I got school in several hours, so I'm 'suppose' to be waking up in a hour or so. I'm realllly reallly tierd right now, but I still got the riddling in me.**

**This is some what based on a novelas, spanish soap opera, and they had this kind of scene I'm presenting to you right now.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I know that this song has nothing what so ever to do with this story. Its just the song stuck in my head throughout this hole time. PARAMORE ROCKS!!!! and no I don't own nothing. I don't think I really own the plot either...I think **

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

Take your time.  
Take my time.

__

* * *

Chapter: Her eyes

It was her eye's that first compelled and allured me. I had first thought she was an angel sent from heaven. Her beauty was beyond compare. For that split second when I first laid eyes on her, I forgot everything. I forgot about revenge, my past and why I left them…no, why I left her in the first place. It pained me to even see her stare at me that it was too hard to look away. That…that woman stood before me with so much emotion displayed in her eyes. I still remembered the way I left her so many years ago and the mere image haunted me every night I slept, they became so vivid sometimes that when I was with Karin, I felt that I was with her. The night Karin and I had the first and only intimate moment, I spoke this women's name. And now, oh she made me forget all about those years I've been away. It was soon after I met up with her again, that I knew she was no angel. Perhaps she was an angel fallen from grace. The moment I walked into the gates of Kohana, I knew she would be there waiting like she secretly promised the both of us. I knew. I knew that she wouldn't run up to me with open arms because she was a shinobi, and all shinobi needs to have the facts before belief. But she knew I was there. I knew that she wouldn't cry for me anymore because there was no need to, and crying over me wouldn't change the facts if I was here or not. Throughout the time that I've been gone, I tried not to think of her too much. My heart is supposed to belong to something or more of someone else. But, sometimes I just can't help it. Her eyes…Her eyes lured me in.

Shortly after I came back, it was just another monotonous day with another monotonous mission completed. It was to be probable that I was replaced by another during my absents, but now the look-alike me is just another part of our team. And I've come to except it, though I never would have voiced my opinions anyway and not that it mattered. It's why I hadn't expected anything to happen. I was dazed watching the many cherry blossoms fall from the sky, only trying to focus on one pending to touch the ground and repeat. It was so ironic to believe that in the mid of spring, I thought of a tune suited for winter as I watched the pedals all fall in rhythm.

The bells of the academy were heard from a long distance and I knew that it was time that her shift was almost over. I picked myself up and headed over to the village. I needed a drink, and bad. I trudged my way home and I needed a cold shower from the day's event. I didn't bother to knock or listen to see if anyone was inside. Something I don't regret. I entered the room before me and closing the door from behind. I stopped in my tracks when the sound of beating water reached my ears. Through the curtain, I saw the silhouette of a woman. Instead of just turning and leaving, I reached my hand out. Something was coming over me. I couldn't help it. I pulled back the curtain and stared at the beauty it withheld.

Her body was the definition of perfect. I felt my pants tighten before the wave of lust rushed over me. The water from the shower head ran down her body. Running over every curve. Her head was bent back trying to capture the water in her hair. I was allowing my eyes to venture down her sleek body when I heard a yelp. I looked up and my gaze met hers. She looked more surprised than angry. We each stood in silence not sure what to say. Finally I was the first to speak.

"I….Didn't know….You were in here," was all I could say. I muttered a soft sorry and closed the curtain.

"Sasuke?" she called and poked her head out from behind the curtain.

She looked at me in a way she never had before. She was nervous and yet looked so manipulative all at once. A smirk appeared at her face then brought her head back behind the curtain once more. It was then I got the message, and I couldn't help the nerves at the sides of my mouth being lifted up. I quickly began to undo my clothing and deserted them onto the floor. I looked down only momentarily at my counterpart. It, as well as I, was swelling with wanting. I slid back the curtain only far enough for me to slip in before closing it behind me. I shivered for a moment that was hardly noticed when the water hit my skin. Instantly, without really thinking it, I placed my hands on her waist. I slid them in the same motion the water greedily clung to her body. Her eyes traced my body down to my member. I could tell that she approved by the face she expressed and her eyes, her eyes glossed then soften before letting out a devious smirk.

I placed a hand on the back of her head and ran my fingers through her saturated hair. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When I felt her mouth part slightly, I took the invitation. I once again pressed my lips to her but this time our mouths parted and we each pushed our tongues forward. I slid my free hand down her side onto her thigh. There, I moved across her leg to her soft warm mound. I ran one finger around the edge and could feel how ready she was. I sunk two of my fingers in and just as quickly pulled them back out. I repeated this for some time while our tongues wrapped around one another. Her arms clung to me and my kisses muffled her moans. I pulled my fingers out and licked at them.

"Welcome home Sasuke," She said softly and her breath started to subside.

I gazed into her eyes, those beautiful, mystic eyes she held with so much admiration and awe. I pushed my waist forward and ran the tip of my member against her mound. She shrilled slightly and grabbed onto my body for dear life. She wanted more and now. I grabbed her by the waist and moved her back and pushed her against the wall. I picked her up by her thighs and held them apart. I rubbed my member against her once again before thrusting forward and plunging it all into her. She yelped out in a moaning kind of way. I started to move my body back and forth, running in and out. I held tightly to her with one hand and reached the other up to knead at her breast. I licked and bit softly at the other. Her moaning grew louder and fuller. I began to thrust harder as moans began to protrude from my own throat. All the while water slide down our bodies keeping us from getting too heated.

Though this wasn't the first time doing this, but it felt as if we've been away from each other for so long. Her right hand lay on my back, the nails piercing my skin every so often. Her left hand was on the back of my neck. I began to knead at her other breast when I realized how large they really were. I thrust my hips forward harder. Pure bliss was washing over each of us with each leave and entrance. A long and sensual moan slid from her mouth and I felt her inside tighten slightly. I knew what was happening. I kissed her quickly with a flick of my tongue and pushed into her as hard and quick as I could. The moment I felt her release herself unto me I quickly let myself go from its restraint. All at once we reached total climatic bliss. She relaxed her body and leaned herself onto me as her last moan slipped out. I gave a couple more thrust before pulling out and helping her to her feet. Once again I stared into her eyes. Those compelling eyes.

That's how it seemed how I was drawn to her. Those angelic eyes. The eyes of an angel yet they show so much of an iniquity deviant glint in them. She's an angel though. A sweet beautiful angel who fell from grace and is only trying to find a way back. It's just…when you look into them, those emerald eyes; you can't help but get trapped. That whole time I was with her I didn't once think of my time away, Karin, my brother, not once. This woman she is not of this world.

Her eyes…..her eyes lured me in….

* * *

**Alright, think what ever you want!!**

**1. If you want to think the girl isn't Sakura and it was... lets say 'you' with emerald eyes, go right on, cuz never did I mention her nam. But if your wondering, yeah, it is suppose to be her.**

**2. If you want to believe the 'lovely couple' to be married or not, go right on and believe whatever, it won't matter to me.**

**3. It's not quite MY original. But when I get the chance someday, I'll do a bit of changes to make all you readers more... aroused. Don't get emmbarassed, I told you all its a lemmon.**


	4. Fairy Tale: Undone

**This is a lovely story. Its suppose to be set a little after Sasuke comes back. I'm more fond in making these fics as they're more older. I kinda forgot how the mind works as a 12 year old, so.**

**

* * *

**

**Lyrics from 'Devine': Fairy Tales**

_Love aint like no fairy tale  
Itll break your heart  
cause it dont always have  
A happy ending  
_

_Everytime I see you round the way  
I start thinking about yesterday  
A picture perfect world is what I saw  
A picket fence, a house, a fancy car_

_I just knew that you were heaven sent  
You would make all of  
My wishes come true  
Youd be my knight and shining armor  
Someday  
I was your princess soon to be queen  
_

* * *

Fairy Tale: Undone

The silver-hued inhalation that floated in the air from his lips strayed and intense one last time with Sasuke's final, deep breath, and then floated abysmal darkness, up in the air where it evaporated into nonexistence. Their scene was dropped into absolute tenebrosity for a few motionless seconds until he took another sigh was breathed out of his lips creating another silver-hue of air, giving life back to the moment.

"You could have been killed." He spoke clear and eventual, unrushed and unconcerned. The sent of past rains settled on the block where they waited, helped cover the scents of fresh iron and blood and new bruises earned while playing Damsel in Distress and Knight in Shining Armor.

Sakura continued to chew on her bottom lip like bubble gum. Her bones were still a bit shaken by the mission-gone-wrong, but her skin was quite successful at hiding it.

"I'm sorry, it was suppose to be an easy sweep, but really," she quipped up on a listless sigh.

"Are you surprised?"

"No, not really," he shrugged, lifting the kunai from his pouch and inspected the thing one last time. His elbow bumped her shoulder slightly with the little movement, but Sakura took notice of it. The girl silently added one more tally in her mind to the list of how many times he had really, not involuntarily touched her.

"So why bring it up?" she asked, just trying to keep the pointless conversation barely alive.

"It's something to bring up," he answered, another shrug, another touch, one more tally. "For such a ninja, you can get yourself into senseless trouble; you're sometimes even more troublesome than Naruto."

This time Sakura shrugged, hoping he wouldn't note how her shoulder leaned a bit to contact his arm. She mentally chalked up another tally on another board.

"The story of Haruno Sakura," she muttered.

For a moment, it was assumed that Sasuke was going to let the conversation die by not adding another idiotic line, it was expected from him. But after a small inhalation, the passive chat resurrected with three simple words.

"A fairy tale."

The comment sounded to have been made mostly to himself, but Sakura glanced up anyway. One of his long, muscular legs crossed over the other and another breath came out of his mouth so he could exhale the small swirl of air before his nose. It clouded up in the mist in the air, lingering about just as quicker than usual.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. "My life isn't any kind of fairy tale I've ever heard of."

"Maybe," said Sasuke. "But you would fit the part, Sakura. Your life is a rollercoaster ride, but one that's not worth the time to spend it on. So literally, any story of yours is a 'fairy tale.'"

Stunned and yet angry beyond belief, her eyes were unable, and perhaps unwilling, to turn away. Even when his gaze shifted down hers, Sakura was still hopelessly lost in a stare.

"What gives you the right to tell me that?" she asked quietly. "What do you really know about me… besides the fact that back then I use to chase you around telling you stupid loving words of devotion to you, and I was the brains of the team? Really Sasuke, who do you think I really am about?"

He shrugged again, nonchalantly looking back to the bare road that ran before them. "I donno. I wasn't here long enough to know the 'real Sakura.' And how am I supposed to know, if every time we get close enough, you end up running away."

Sakura took another second or two just to watch him, just to accept this new fact that had been divulged to her. Eventually, as the haze of his breath cleared from around his face and the realization hit of just exactly who it was she was speaking to, she pouted for a moment and looked away, down at the debris amongst the dirt path.

"I don't run away," she said. "I just have some thing's more important to do."

"I don't believe you," Sasuke countered calmly. "You run away. Today for example, you knew that we had a duet mission together coming up, so you hurried to Lady-Tunade to have a solo mission that would either dismiss the mission or postpone it. Besides, the comment I said wasn't to offend you, it's just you're different from the rest that I can't seem to get use to yet. Look, I'm not going to argue anymore on the subject. I just thought you should know by now that even though I may scold you and sometimes belittle you, I wouldn't lie to you, Sakura. Not like the way you're denying the fact you ran away from me. I don't even know why you would think it."

"Because it can't be true," she answered. Her voice was thick and heavy when she spoke, weighed down by unspoken doubts and recalled memories of a past that pained her, how she was once happy, up until he abandoned her, when they died, her world fell apart. "Do you even see how cruel that is? It's not even ironic. My life is some supposed fairy tale? How the hell is this a 'happily ever after'?"

Sasuke never looked her way, but he shook his head almost disappointedly. He took the moment to clear his throat to speak clearly; to make sure what he said was unmistakable.

"Happily ever after comes at the end, Sakura. Your story isn't done being told. You have time to find your Prince Charming and your wishes come true."

She sighed and her eyes drifted onto the road ahead, the foggy emptiness of blacktop and concrete that Sasuke seemed so fixed on.

"Is that what you're looking for, Sasuke?" she asked softly, carefully breeching uncharted territories, turning the page in the unread book of the 'Story of Uchiha Sasuke. "Your happy ending?"

He let out a small foreign chuckle at her question, shook his head again, this time with farce.

"Heh, I'm not living any fairy tale, Sakura. I can't look forward to anything happy. Besides, story of my life ended quite some time ago."

A gentle breeze swept through then, easily tossing the sad, cold scent of that story Sakura's way. She bit her lip. Of its own accord, her mind began racing through her limited knowledge of fairy tales and fantasies for the perfect ending to this one in particular.

"Well then, I'm sure there is still volume two. Still, what if you were a part of my 'happily ever after'?"

He stiffened some. Sasuke's gaze slid down to her face. She stared up at him, large, gem-like eyes sparkling with emerald magic.

"Then that'd be one fucked up bedtime story." He smiled as he said it, brilliant enough to wake up anything sleeping and beautiful inside her.

Sakura forced up a snow white grin as deceiving as witches' sorcery to go with his. She understood what he meant. No matter how princely or charming Sasuke could pretend to be, no matter what she liked to believe he is, inside still lived a ravenous beast that no fairy's magic could really satisfy. His story went beyond her realm, to the worlds of angels and demons where wizardry and spells weren't allowed to touch.

"Yeah." Sakura looked down again and hugged her arms to her body, leading herself to the only real conclusion such a fairy tale could "That can't be the way this is supposed to end."

* * *

**Alrighty.**

**I hope that Sasuke wasn't OOC, but hey, things changed in their future, no reason for Sasuke to be a silly little bastard only using a "hn" as a word. He knows "Japaneese" in English for my case.**

**Well, I hoped it was to your liking. Next one, I think I'm going to spice it up a bit with a love triangle. I thought of it but I'm stuck on how I'm going to end it and how I'm going to start it. But the plot is there in my noggin.**


	5. Now What?

**This was just something I thought about, literally like minutes ago, funny thing is, it's during Math class. Don't know why but it just popped in my head and I thought I should write it now before the inspiration is outta me.**

**It's coming to an end with our beloved character(s) and now is the time to mourn. Original team 7 is no more. Weep. (Alright, I'm going a little overboard.)**

**Okay, it's going to be pretty obvious in whose prologue this is, and really, I tried my best to put things in his perspective. He wouldn't know too much intelligent words, but his way of thinking is well, juvenile. But I still love him.**

* * *

I listened to the familiar taps of shoes on the tiled floor. I had never felt so relieved to hear that recognizable sound. Where has she gone? I leaned my head back onto the pillow, oh how my head ached. Bright ray of the sun was going through the window. The sun rise was coming. I knew she was there, making her way towards my room. As she opened my room's door, her eyes are cast down and her eyes were unrecognizable. She was tying to keep them covered. Her small mouth was set in a strait line. I stayed laying on the bed when she made her way into the room.

Staring ahead, I waited for her to talk. A minute passed and still nothing. I wanted to ask her why she wasn't at home still recovering, but knowing her, she's stubborn that way.

"Why couldn't you do it?" she asked. Her voice was low and dull. I had never heard her talk like that before. It unnerved me.

"I tried." I said. I turned to the cold ramen that was placed in front of me that the nurse had brought me late last night. Gathering my sticks, I was about to take some of the noodles into my mouth when she walked up to me and slapped the chopsticks away from my lips.

"Sakura?" I asked in question and sympathy all at once, yet eyes wide and startled.

"Why couldn't you do it!? You two were… no are teammates. Why didn't you try harder!? Do you even care!? He's our friend and you don't…" she wafted off. She couldn't say it, she knew it wasn't true. I cared, oh how much I cared, and how much she knew I did.

"I did all I can, what else could I have done!? I didn't want this either. He's the one that wanted to…" I was feeling strong for a moment for the comeback but now…now I'm drifting off as well. I can't actually say it; both of us can't even function as to why all of this is happening so sudden. Everything was going good, we were all happy and now, what is it that we did wrong?

I turned away from her and tried to put all of my attention on the wall over there. She put her fingertips to her forehead, probably for an up coming headache. It was quiet again, all but the beeping noise coming to a slow down from my heart-rate-box. She stepped closer to me, her legs barely touching the side of the bed. I twisted my head forward, startled that she was leaning into me and so close into contact. Her emerald eyes, stared down into mine, perhaps even through me. Those emerald eyes always giving out so much color and happiness, now as I look at them, they almost seemed to be dead, almost like his.

"What is it you want me to do-" I started to say but she stopped me by leaning her face even closer to mine and kissed me. Her lips were almost painful, almost forced on me but so soft. I tried to push her away because I knew she wasn't in the right mind, but half of me really wanted this, just not this way. But still, I couldn't really care and she seemed that she didn't care either. She crawled her way onto my bed and sat down next to my still body and it was her ways of deepening the kiss. Her mouth hot and wet against my own. Her hands came up to rest against my cheek and I moaned faintly. I've always wanted this, but not like this and I know now, that this was truly her first kiss as well as mine, well sorta. The memory almost made me smile, almost. I could of laughed at the thought if it wasn't for the guilt I had for Sakura.

Her hands quickly found its way to my chest, or more of my wrapped up bandaged chest, pulling and squeezing them tight. I was so much into the heated kiss that I didn't even realized I had my hands over her waist and her own cheek. She folded her arms around my neck and I let her break the kiss so she can have her head drop next to my face. She gasped against my ear as she sobbed and I listened. She was saying his name. She repeated it over and over so it can get stuck in her thoughts and a name she and I would never forget. My throat closed and my eyes began to damp. I tightened my hold around her waist and griped her lower back as I breathed in her scent. She said his name again and louder this time as I heard her sobs get stronger. My hands moved up from her back and pressed her against my chest, almost to a point where she was on top of me. And I knew, I finally understood, no matter what I could do for her, she would always love him, and it hurts to know that it would always be her curse. All I can do now is be there for her.

After what seemed to be like eternity, she kept her arms around my shoulders and cried. Breath escaped her lips in high pitched sobs and I could feel her hot tears against my cheeks. Now what? I don't know what else to do. He's gone and we're still here.

Now what?

* * *

**Okay, yep it's good for me. If any case that you don't know, the 'he' is pretty obvious its Sasuke and this is set after Naruto fought against him and lost. So there you go, Now've you read, please review.**


	6. His Mark on Sakura

**His Mark on Sakura pt. 1**

**Humor if you think it is.**

**F.Y.I. I didn't proofread it, so there might be several errors.**

**My Love, pma.x.**

* * *

Sasuke winced as Sakura applied the stinging Balm onto his newest set of bruises on his shoulder blade and biceps. He flexed the muscle in his outstretched legs, hoping to relieve some of the tension running through his body. Sakura barely looked up at his pained expression, as she ran her glowing green hands over the places Sasuke had the most sufferable injuries. 

This was one of the rare moments, where Sasuke was grateful to have such a teammate like she was. In fact, Sasuke and Sakura hadn't had these nice moments together since the whole Sai ordeal. Yet now their minds were practically drifting in space without any real destination, waiting for Lady Tsunade to give them their next big mission to come up. So for the moment, Sasuke and Sakura played the part of being half civil with each other.

At the hospital in Sakura's office, where Sasuke had allowed her to finally tend to his wounds after his rooftop sprawl with Sai. Sakura being the observant one, decided to force Sasuke into healing his wounds.

For the past few days, Sasuke had been trying to keep a straight face not showing the real pain he has been through, yet showing off his cuts and bruises like evidence of his dominance over Sai. Sasuke was so happy with himself he forgot to be pissed that Sakura had been the one to start this whole ordeal in the first place. All he had now was to take pride about the matter.

"The nerve of that Fucker!" he murmured.

Although it did slightly bother Sasuke that Sakura had ignored him when he tried to bait her into agreeing with him, the day he made Sai somewhat admit to him in some kind of scale that Sasuke was the superior of team 7, she seemed too busy for Sasuke's style of boasting, floating on cloud nine.

Sasuke sighed as he looked out of the corner of his eyes at Sakura who was now, frowning at a mid gash Sasuke had acquired on his shoulder, judging the best way to treat it. Nodding to herself she pushed her legs out for the chair to glide across the room and turned it, so she can reach below the sink to get a first aid kit. Her scent beside him eased his discomfort.

As much as it pained Sasuke to admit, Sakura was arrestingly gorgeous. She has grown so much from the last few years he's been away. Though he has always seen her attractive more than the other girls back then, but that was the point, back then she was just a girl. Now, he realized how her skin glowed and even looks soft as a cherry blossoms petal, shining radiant pastel hair, now released from the headband which made her look all the more vulnerable, and the most shocking emerald eyes, not to mention her body. The Sakura now, had breast like a pin-up girl, legs that went for days, taunt abs, the slender dancer build, and yet she still had the curviest supple body Sasuke had ever seen.

Men fell flat on their faces with women like Sakura…He's seen it happen numerous of times.

"What is it that you're looking at Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice snapped Sasuke back to reality. His out stretched legs tensed as he shook his head. He had been caught red handed checking Sakura out. Shrugging, Sasuke ignored her question. He was enjoying the moment too much to spoil it. It was easier letting Sakura help him than cussing out- without complaining that the pain really got to him. So there they sat. Sasuke sitting calmly on top of her desk with Sakura beside him, tending to him like a wounded pup.

"Are you almost done?"

Sasuke cast Sakura a sideways glance as he inspected the bandage she just put on his abdomen.

"I would be, if you relax a bit more."

Sakura snarled at Sasuke through her teeth as she finished wrapping the final bandage around his arm with a sigh. Sasuke needed to remember, Sakura has a temper, he's seen the wrath of the girl many times, and by the looks of it, before he even walked in, she was already having an awful day.

"There, you whining bitch… you're all patched up now."

Sakura tossed Sasuke a half smile, a promise her words were a taunt. Stretching her arms above her head and arched her back enjoying the popping that traveled up her spine. Sasuke eyed her pronounced chest openly before scoffing and taking a final look at the good job well done at what she did.

"Hn, he had it coming."

Sakura rolled her eyes before reaching to grab the jumbled medical kit. Sometimes she wondered if Sasuke was just as immature as Naruto was. Suddenly feeling anal, Sakura brought the box to her desk to dump the contents out onto the small space Sasuke left for her. Sitting back on her chair, she looked up to see Sasuke's profile. He was wearing the stupid I'm-to-good-for-anyone face again, reliving his glorious moment where Sai somewhat had admitted loss.

Oh Brother.

"You know, he's not that bad."

Sasuke instantly snapped out of his haze. Whipping his head sideways to face her, he placed both hands on each knee, taking on a defiant look.

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura, he's a jackass. You should know of all people, by all the times he calls you that…that thing. I'm surprised you haven't done anything to him before."

Sighing, Sakura raised her bowed head from concentrating on organizing and pulled her hair back into a bun with the hair band placed on her wrist.

"Oh don't worry; I've already done my part on Sai. And let's just say I got to know him a hell of a lot better than you ever will, and he isn't that bad, in a lot of ways."

The room was silent for a second, as though it took Sasuke that long to absorb the information Sakura had just bestowed upon him. The relaxed mood that had lingered in the air was snapping away the instant Sasuke comprehended Sakura's meaning.

For a second he couldn't decide what pissed him off more, that the fact Sakura had defended Sai, or the idea that Sai had made the moves on Sakura and that she responded. His blood was beginning to boil. His mind was running wild, the images that were beginning to emerge cause that first wave of rage to wash over Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"What?"

Her voice was sharp yet quiet, she knew by that tone of voice, he was outraged about something, yet at the same time, she was sick of Sasuke's quiet ego trip before it even began. Tilting her head to the side, she gave him a pointed look.

Sasuke's eyes roved over Sakura's body, helplessly imagining Sai's hands all over her gracious curves. His sneering face twitching in pleasure with the heat of Sakura's body encasing his manhood….ready and willing for that jackass. Sasuke's lips were pursed together and he was positively sure his light tanned skin was beginning to glow with his unbridled anger.

And then he saw it. Right there staring at him in the face. That Hickey. Before Sakura's hair had been hiding it but now it was in plain view. Teasing him, screaming of Sai's last and final taunt against him. His mark on Sakura. She bore the mark of his conquest and Sasuke's ego was about to explode.

"Sakura, what the fuck is on your neck?" he had to curse it out, he needed to show his out rage.

For an instant she looked at him like he was out of his mind and then realized, blushing and rubbing the exact spot on her neck where Sasuke was talking about.

"Nothing." She squeaked out, swallowing her own saliva.

She had forgotten that the hickey was still extremely visible on her neck after the night with the raven haired boy. It was the very reason she had been glowing for the past few days. Sakura would be lying if she'd claimed she hadn't enjoyed the type of company. It was always nice to know she was appealing.

"Sakura,"

His voice was a primitive growl. Sakura's body clenched as she realized Sasuke's fury was quickly rearing up. It was clear in his eyes, he couldn't tell whether to pounce Sakura or jump out the window and seek Sai and slaughter him. The inner Sakura sneered a little, immediately realizing how it would be so easy to play Sasuke right now. So inner thought it was time to take over.

"What?"

"Sakura, don't play stupid."

His eyes had gone from darkened, or darker than usual, to completely voracious. Sakura bit back a smile- scared nonetheless, as she saw his body beginning to tremble in fury. The darkness of the room added menace to Sasuke's face as he grew angrier by the second.

Sakura couldn't help but scoff at this as she craned her neck so that Sasuke could get an ever better view of Sai's mark. It boiled his blood.

"Oh come on Sasuke, I know you can't be jealous of Sai. Look at you, your Uchiha Sasuke. Thee Uchiha,"

"That's not the point."

"Sasuke, are you really that jealous of Sai, just because he got to play and you got well...um?"

"You had sex with Sai!?"

Sakura looked baffled, what did he accuse her of? Were they talking about the same thing?

Finally understanding what Sasuke thought about this whole matter, Sakura was too taken aback and not to mention too traumatized to answer back. Even a horrid expression couldn't reach her face. So by that, Sasuke took that as a sign that she wasn't in denial, which caused his anger to increase.

"Well Sakura?"

Snapping back to her thoughts, Sakura smiled sweetly and as innocent as she could get. Though the smile didn't do her justice at exactly the way she was going to get back on him for making such a blunt conclusion.

She shrugged her shoulders at Sasuke, getting up from the chair to lean forward on him. She placed her mouth flirtatiously close to Sasuke's watching his eyes study her. Sakura brought her face even closer to Sasuke's, softly brushing his nose with her own. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke tried to hide without much success, his testosterone rush which quickly caused his irritation to fade. For being such the 'gentlemen' he was, Sasuke was amazingly easy to reel in.

Making a soft purr sound, Sakura placed a swift fast kiss of the tip of Sasuke's nose and stared him in the eyes.

"We'll just say; he got something that you don't have and won't find out."

Sasuke's eyes went from slightly soften to enraged in a second. Furious, Sasuke grabbed both of Sakura's arms and wrenched, causing her to lose her balance and fell forward. With amazing quickness and speed, Sasuke had Sakura pinned below him to the desk, his body straddling her own. Both her arms held above her head, locked in his death grip. His eyes with darkened rage, he couldn't stand being teased like that, especially not coming from Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Underneath his weight, Sakura felt small, it scared her but thrilled her all at the same time. She still enjoyed every minute of it. How she easily worked him up over such a thing. Something that he doesn't even know the whole truth about. His eyes were wild, the muscles in his arms bulged with no effort, and it excited her a bit.

"Did. You, Have. Intercourse. With. Sai."

Sakura half hearty laughed at this point, he was getting a little too aggressive. Sasuke's face was so intense, hovering right above her, and he couldn't bring himself to say that word. It was simply sad. Downright heart aching.

Sakura couldn't handle it anymore, though she liked the fact Sasuke was right above her, her fantasies about it wasn't supposed to be like this however. She was getting angered at this herself, and if he wanted to believe whatever he wanted to believe, she was going to downright prove that factor, so his pride couldn't be hurt no more.

"He fucked me into oblivion Sasuke! Is that what you wanna hear? He blew my brains out. His fucking cock was so big, it barely fit! Happy now?"

She could almost feel the tears coming. How can he think such a thing?

Obviously he still did, not noticing the sarcasm. Sasuke was shaking now; his lips were a thin line on his face. Eyes slit and he could feel the veins on his neck and jaw. It was visible enough for Sakura to see. All he could think about was that Sakura writhing in Sai's bed. Their love making. Their mattress mambo.

Over and over again.

Thinking on that, he was beyond anger, he was livid.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke, he was- "

She began to explain, her face trying to calm down and hopefully he would as well. That's when it happened, Sasuke kissed her.

Damn nearly broke Sakura's nose, he crushed her lips so hard with his own, demanding entrance, Sasuke ravaged her with biting her lip to licking her mouth. Ordering her to respond, Sakura answered his call and kissed him back with equal force.

This was a kiss of dominance. Sakura had attacked Sasuke's manhood and this was his way of proving just how wrong she was. Her heart delighted with his touch, arching her back, Sakura brought her chest to brush against Sasuke's hard muscled one, causing a sharp intake of breath. Releasing her arms, Sasuke's right hand supported his body behind Sakura so he wouldn't collapse on top of her, while the other hand flew to the back of her head, holding her in place.

Their kiss seemed to extended in the very halls of eternity when Sasuke finally broke away , his eyes slightly glazed as he looked down at Sakura, whose face was glazed over with sensation and satisfaction.

Pleased with his handiwork, he picked himself up and flopped back down on the chair Sakura was sitting on moments ago. They were both at a silent bliss, enjoying the moment and recapping at what just happened seconds before.

Breathing deeply to calm themselves, Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who was still in a daze through his kiss. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, enjoying the feeling of the soft cushion against his back. He had proven his point. But little did he know the joke was on him…

Sakura was in a pleasant air of shock as Sasuke's kiss ended. She had dreamed about kissing Sasuke ever since she met him and had the first signs of puberty, and now, she had just made out with him. If she had realized how easy it was to play Sasuke, she would have done this age's ago.

"So whose better now, Sakura?"

Snapping her out of ponderings, Sasuke's haughty voice: husky, ragged and smooth all at once.

She stretched her back and glanced at Sasuke. One last trick……

"Like you have to ask … it's always been you Sasuke…."

Sasuke proud- most cockiest grin Sakura has ever seen from him, she leaped swiftly to her feet and lowered her head one last time near Sasuke's- him believing that she was up for round two.

Instead of the upcoming kiss he thought he'd get, her lips moved to his ear,

"It has always been you. It was you who gave me the hickey Sasuke. Sai was just kind enough to put you on whatever genjutsu he had for you."

What the hell did she just say?

All thoughts left Sasuke as he tried to comprehend to what she was saying. He didn't remember being placed on a jutsu.

It scared him to some extent that he could be so easily tricked. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't fall for such trickery so simply. Yet, he was somewhat grateful and very much relieved.

"But of course, I did have to return the gesture back to him."

And like that, Sakura walked to the door, ready to continue the last of her shift.

Sasuke's temper came back, and in step behind Sakura.

What did she mean by returning the gesture?

Jackpot. Sakura once again gave Sasuke the wrong impression, but this time she was well aware of it, and oh how much fun she was going to have in torturing him, and it was the possibilities of happening tonight.

As Sakura past through the double doors of the main lobby, she looked back at Sasuke, his eyebrows raised in expecting an answer to his silent question.

"Sai was still better though."

Though she couldn't see Sasuke's face, she could tell it was shock and rage and he was to his breaking point. And she definitely knew it wasn't Sasuke to do so, it was a major possibility. Sakura turned on her heel and bolted to find Tsunade before Sasuke would ravish her into oblivion in front of the crowd- if he had to, to still prove he was victorious.

* * *

**Gha I know, i feel that I'm lacking. It could be the fact that I'm too focused in school, or I'm too busy getting my other Naruto Story updated- FYI its called 'The death of hers' Its a SasuxSaku Friendship/Romance. I have to, I need to make them a pair.**

** I tried not to make Sasuke look ooc on this chapter and I really hoped I didn't, cause I hate that. But it couldn't be helped. And if I did, tell me, i need to know if he was or wasn't.**

**I told you all that I was planning to write a love triangle and there it was.**

**Please, any review. You could even tell me it sucked. I promise, I'll laugh. Feelings won't get hurt.**


	7. Thinkin' about you

**Yeah I was depressed, I couldn't get to sleep early enough because the last Naruto episode, so why not make a more depressing Fic. dedicated to the lovely should of been but hasn't and may never will be couple.**

**It angsty/Tragic lovers fic.****_

* * *

_****_Yesterday I saw the sun shinin',  
And the leaves were fallin' down softly,  
My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch,  
And I was thinkin' about you.  
Here I am lookin' for signs of leaving,  
You hold my hand, but do you really need me?  
I guess it's time for me to let you go,  
And I've been thinkin' about you,  
I've been thinkin' about you.  
When you sail across the ocean waters,  
And you reach the other side safely,  
Could you smile a little smile for me?  
'cause I'll be thinkin' about you,  
I'll be thinkin' about you,  
I'll be thinkin' about you,  
I'll be thinkin' about you._**

* * *

The wind kicked up, pushing the crinkled leaves littering the road below in rattling, auburn trails. The strings of tangible autumn whirled along the dirt path, jumping and then sloping like ribbons until they would find a resting place or maybe disappear into mouths of gaping trenches posted at far corners of the road ahead. The sound swelled, bumping off of the oak trees and Bolder rocks, rising to the brim of the forest, then dissipating into air as the breeze calmed. Stepping onto the clear landing, he inhaled the chill, grateful. The low roar of gusts disturbing leaves drowned out phantoms of the breeze, the echoes of final gasps, the deafening silence of a stilled heart.

Sasuke's shoulders hunched like a flinch, his fists pushed deeper into his pockets-- not because the breeze was brisk and moist, biting and thick, but simply because moving fended off the realness of death that resided here, the chill of lifeless spirits. The steps creaked, sending cracks through the moment as he descended. The road at the end was cold and sickening under his shoes. Out across the expanse of the tip of the trees there was nothing really to be seen, nothing notable to catch the eyes. But this area emanated vibrations, sensations of memories, whispers of happily ever nevers.

He crossed the plane slowly, careful not to disturb the ghosts that lived here, the angels that died here. He was pulled forward by an unearthly gravity, a haunted momentum. The ground under his soles warmed and lightened as he approached. It still burned with blood, with the heat of a passed, heavenly soul.

Then suddenly, as if he had found himself at the jagged edge of a cliff, he halted, tripping back a step or two, uncrossing an invisible twine of boundary. Shivering, he stood at what appeared to be a random spot, the brink of meaninglessness. Today, meaninglessness meant so much. This is where everything that mattered lost its motivation.

This was the point of his suicide.

Sometimes after eating heavily, drinking recklessly or fucking thoughtlessly, he would close his eyes and come here. He would revisit a scene that his heart had convinced his mind never really happened. Sometimes he would feel the rain drops pelting the back of his neck. Sometimes he could feel her hair was in between his fingers, damp and pastel cherry, evolving into rusty crimson. Sometimes he could feel her life as it slipped out of his palms. He could clutch and pull, try to reel it back into his firm grasp. But her soul was oiled up, thin and liquid in his fingers. And she would slip away. He would wake at times then, finding himself anywhere but here, everywhere but now. And he would be thankful that it was only a dream. Then he would eat, drink or fuck some more... grieving because it was a memory and only a dream.

But as he stood here, in the midst of the afterwards of a scene that made him feel so, _so_ much, he was numb. His heart was too swollen to beat. It was slumped up against the wall of chest, spongy and tear-soaked, surging with an abrupt hiccup every few minutes.

Sasuke's head fell back. He looked up to face the clouds, the sky, the universe.

Where the hell did a shinobi fall from after death and if they had fallen from purgatory? Wherever it was, that place wasn't here. Her spirit didn't live here anymore. Maybe some traces of her presence still lingered, maybe her last seconds of life still clung to the ground, but they were finding their way home too. He could feel it. She didn't belong here, she was supposed to be gone, but Sasuke had refused to unclench his fist and really let her leave. To allow her to leave him, he was going to have to let her go too. He had to accept that he was the only one here.

Exhaling into the bit of drizzle starting to dot his face, Sasuke gave up the ghost in a raspy sigh.

"I miss you."

And he did. Because she wasn't here anymore. She was gone, he had let it go. Now, he could miss her.

* * *

** Lyrics from Norah Jones 'Thinkin' about you', don't sue.**


	8. Being Human

**Chapter Title: Being Human**

When he walks down to where he thinks its quiet- rare moments at that, when it feels that no one is around, and no one is watching, his mind clears.

But he doesn't know that he loves her.

He see's through her, he knows that she isn't pretty and she isn't beautiful. He knows that she is something all on its own. And every so often- more often than most, her face would scrunch, her eyes would bulge and a vein would show, and he would believe it made her all the more unattractive.

So he doesn't show that he loves her.

If she wanted to be, she could be brassy, and she could be a wit, and she could even sometimes be funny. But every so often, she would want to be whiny that her voice would give out an annoying squeak, she has the need to be obnoxious, and has the consistency to be a self-destructive drama queen.

And he will never say that he loves her.

She is known to be the best konichi-female-ninja throughout the lands. She knows that she is a leader to most and inspirational by many. Yet, every so often she would over look her actions and too afraid to do risks, and he would think that she is still weak.

And so it makes him think that he doesn't love her.

Still, at the same time, he knows that if she was more than the definition of being beautiful, the coyest witty girl with super powerful strength, and known as the fallen angel of life and death- depending on her, if she wanted to save the world- a human without any flaw.

She let's him want to love her.

And when he could see her in his bed, she is silent and still, with her breath coming out evenly and sounding heavenly. And when her face is calm and soft and more stunning than anything else he has ever seen.

It is then that he would believe that he can feel the love he has for her.

Because it is then, his heart would ache every time he see's her.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that was good enough. I felt like doing a small poem story shorty. and reviews are welcomed.**

**See ya **

**Love,**

**pma.x.**


	9. Mending me

**Alright, here is another chappy to my drabble.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

He had been lazing face-up on the bed, hearing the 'beep' of his heart rate though he was near sleep, keeping his eyes closed so that he could maintain the images playing behind his lids. He had been thinking about some sweet little memory that had long ago grown to a bitter taste. He had been so close to falling off the edge of consciousness and into the embrace of so many years feeling like yesterdays that he could even catch small whiffs of it on inhales—all that naïve happiness, that brotherly bond. He had him as his defender, his idol, his purpose to live. He had been lying over his back, resting his head on his shoulder blade and believed- I am grateful.

That's the prominent scene he was grasping for when Sakura entered the room and decided to reel him back to life.

He hadn't even known she was there until she plucked the IV from his wrist. His eyes snapped open to find her looming over him, staring down with perfected disregard. He watched as she deliberately flicked the new needle with some of its liquids spurting out, "I didn't think you'll make it," she said before mumbling, "It's been so long."

"Oh yeah," Sasuke grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "I forgot you and Naruto went all mid-life-crisis while I was gone."

"We didn't go 'mid-life-crises'," she denied tiredly. "Don't have such the ego. We just realized how valuable our bond is, you know… after you…"

"Don't," Sasuke interjected, raising his hand. "Don't you dare go there."

His eyes had pinched closed again and his brow had knotted into something irritated. He struggled not to disturb his heavily bandaged midsection as he tried to roll himself up into a sitting position and grunted as he prepared to stand up on his own for the first time in three weeks.

"Need some help?" she asked, arms crossed, hip tilted, one eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

"Never have before," he answered through the pained groan, straining to stretch himself upright.

"Or have you just never asked for it?" she posed back. She wrote on the tab of what his conditions were and didn't protest for him to get up- after all, he needed to regain his strength.

"Yeah, that's right." He said not finding something as witty and started limping towards the entrance.

"Don't you think about wandering off too far." She demanded. Her head dropped back to her task but still kept her eye on the man slink his way out the door and past the reception desk.

* * *

-

Sasuke was perched on the roof of the hospital, looking down at the several people walking in and out of the building, still dawdling in that fluffy memory replaying in his head.

_What do you feel like doing right now?_ He was asking him in the memory, his voice as crisp and deep and the scent of sugar and cinnamon dumplings his mother prepared filling his nostrils.

_I want to go practice with you,_ he heard a younger version of himself answering him. That man grinned lightly and lifted his arm with his hand wavering for him to come near. _Did you ask father permission for the okay?_

His eyes opened then, breaking the reverie and revealing a bothersome bird chirping along with the steady crowd below of hurrying pedestrians who were avoiding the annoyance of bumping into one another. And just like that, the image in his head was lost- just like yesterday, just like his clan, just like Itachi…

"Thinking about jumping off the building? Be careful. It never turns out the way you want it to."

Sakura. She had snuck up on him again. She never used to be able to do that. Plus, she had intuited his spontaneous suicidal thoughts. No one ever used to be able to do that.

"It hurts so bad," he said, never glancing up. His voice came chocked and most certainly upset.

"Well, your brother did filleted you like a fish," she replied. That was something she would have said to lighten up the mood several years ago. These days, neither of them found anything quite humorous.

She strolled up the concrete steps and had a seat on the third to the floor. "You're healing pretty good, but you really had a number done on you, Sasuke. Be patient."

"Not like that," he said. He shook his head and kept his eye on a particular woman seated on a bench with her son playing with the scattered birds below. "Inside… it hurts, Sakura."

She understood that. He knew she would somehow, and maybe that's why he said it. After all, it was he the reason why she knew that pain and if anyone knew what it felt like to loose someone precious to you and how much it hurts inside, well who better than a melted out popsicle?

"I know," she answered gently.

"No one ever told me it could hurt this bad."

"Me neither."

"I'm sick of it."

His eyes closed and he sighed, dropping his forehead down to rest on his fist.

"Me too, Sasuke." She was whispering more to herself if anything, but somehow he was able to hear her over the ruckus of the unusual busy avenue sonata.

"It wasn't supposed to end up this way. If I would have known his true purpose before as to why he did it, then…," he murmured down to the pavement. "It would have been better off if I didn't know he's the one that killed them. I may have been able to stay here in Kohana."

"But you're here now, Sasuke."

He grinned around the optimistic traits she seemed to own then; the first time in a long time that he felt humored.

"You really think you can trust me to not run off again and leave you heart broken a second time?"

"You have no other place to be. Besides, you can't break something again if it's still scattered all over the place from the first drop," She answered.

With his eyes still closed and his grin still there he finally allowing her to be as close as she could get to him.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to pick up my own mess and put it back together then, won't I?"

Unexpectedly, she stood her ground right next to him. Sasuke looked down to find the woman looking back at him, apple green eyes as juicy as could be and a smirk as shiny as the plumpest cherries. Not exactly sugar and cinnamon dumplings, but just as appetizing. She stuck the needle into his arm- an object that she relayed on hiding, and quickly pulled it out just as fast as it went in, never unlocking their gaze.

"Well, out of the three, you were never the type to leave a mess," she said, reaching back for gauze to offer wrapping it around the pinched area of his arm. "And I wouldn't mind to help you out."

* * *

**Yeah, that's good. Now I hope for the reviews to come in cause I need the cheering up. and if you do, I promise you that you'll end up feeling all fuzzy and warm inside. **


End file.
